


Trash Cat

by pictureswithboxes



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, Kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoriko comes home with a kitten she found in a dumpster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trash Cat

The sun filtered into Touka and Yoriko’s bedroom through the closed blinds, somehow managing to shine right into Touka’s eyes and rouse her. Touka rubbed her eyes and sat up, only to jump when she spotted a gray ball of fluff on the corner of her bed. Her brow furrowed as she watched the ball move around, rolling her eyes when she realized that it was a kitten.

“Dammit, Yoriko.” Touka muttered under her breath, climbing out of bed and picking the kitten up by its scruff.

She padded into the kitchen, finding Yoriko cooking herself breakfast and clearing her throat. Yoriko looked up as Touka sat on the counter, eyes widening when she noticed the kitten in her girlfriend’s hand. Touka held the kitten up with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

“Did you bring me a snack?” She asked in a teasing tone, biting back a laugh as Yoriko shrieked and lunged for the kitten, which Touka held just out of her reach. “That’s so thoughtful of you.”

“Touka!” Yoriko whined, turning to flip her eggs before they burned. “Why do you have to be so mean!?”

“Where did this thing come from?” Touka asked, poking the kitten’s nose and watching as it tried to bat at her finger. “And why is it in our home?”

“You know how I go for walks in the morning, right?” Yoriko replied, plating her breakfast and turning off the stove.

Touka nodded and continued to inspect the kitten.

“Well, I was walking home and I heard a noise coming from a dumpster in an alley,” Yoriko continued, starting to prepare two cups of coffee. “So I went to investigate.”

“You heard a noise in an alley early in the morning and you decided to investigate?” Touka groaned, dropping the kitten into her lap and glaring at her girlfriend. “Do you forget that there are creatures that feed on human flesh in alleyways? Did that somehow slip your mind?”

Yoriko rolled her eyes. “The sun was up and there were people on the sidewalk.” She said, handing Touka a cup of coffee. “Now, anyway, I investigated and I found this little cutie in the trash eating an old sandwich and I had to take her home!”

“You brought a trash cat home and put it in my bed?” Touka muttered, looking at the kitten with disdain. “Did you clean it?”

“Of course!” Yoriko held up her hands to reveal some scratches on her forearms. “I gave him a bath and then let her take a nap in our bed.”

“We’re not keeping it.” Touka sighed, stopping the kitten from hopping off her lap and frowning at Yoriko.

“Why not?” Yoriko frowned, immediately deflating.

“Because I never agreed to have a pet cat.” Touka said, sipping her coffee. “Besides, it’s a lot of work, and we both know who’d end up taking care of it.”

Touka and Yoriko’s eyes met for a split second, enough time for Touka to know that no matter what she said, she would end up having that kitten living in her apartment. A sigh escaped her lips, causing Yoriko to clap her hands together happily and pick up the kitten, cuddling it to her cheek before smiling at Touka, who merely rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee. Yoriko leaned in and kissed Touka’s cheek, earning a halfhearted smile and a soft ‘mew’ from the kitten.

“You can name her!” Yoriko exclaimed, petting the kitten’s head and setting it down on the floor. “After breakfast, I’m going to go to the pet store and get some toys and food, you can play with her and think of a name while I’m out.”

“Yay.” Touka mumbled, watching as the kitten tried and failed to hop up onto the sofa.

“Don’t be that way, Touka.” Yoriko chided as she put her plate in the sink and grabbed her jacket. “You’ll love the kitty soon enough.”

“I doubt I’ll like this trash cat nearly as much as you do.” Touka said as Yoriko slipped on her shoes and exited the apartment.

Touka rolled her eyes as the kitten scampered around the apartment, sniffing things and attempting to crawl under the sofa. She washed Yoriko’s plate for her before flopping onto the sofa and turning on the TV. Listening idly to the news, Touka watched as the kitten tried to climb up onto the sofa. A soft ‘mew’ served as the kitten’s plea for help, making Touka sigh and pick her up.

“You need to work harder if you’re going to be living in my home.” Touka muttered, tossing the kitten onto another cushion and turning her attention back to the news.

There weren’t many ghoul attacks nearby, putting Touka at ease. She felt the kitten climb onto her thigh and make her way onto Touka’s stomach, deciding it would be the best place for a nap. Touka frowned slightly, but decided against tossing the kitten off of her. The news anchor continued to report on the recent attacks in the thirteenth and twenty-fourth wards while Touka idly scratched behind the kitten’s ears.

“Yoriko really has her heart set on keeping you.” Touka mumbled, not looking away from the TV. “I guess I should give you a name, huh?” She sighed and looked the kitten in the eyes. “You’re just a trash cat to me… What am I going to name you?”

The kitten yawned and stretched before hoping off Touka’s stomach and scampering into the kitchen. Touka frowned and watched as the kitten sniffed around the kitchen before hopping onto the trashcan and started batting at the lid. With a sigh, Touka stood up and walked over to the kitten, lifting her up by her scruff and glaring at her.

“You don’t eat out of the trash.” She said calmly, flicking the kitten’s nose. “Stupid little trash cat.”

Then it dawned on her, Touka finally knew what she was going to name Yoriko’s kitten. She set the kitten back down on the floor and watched as she wandered around the living room, before laying underneath the coffee table and curling into a ball. Touka sighed and turned to make another cup of coffee when she heard the door open.

“I’m home!” Yoriko announced, she had four average sized bags in her hands and a large smile on her face.

“Welcome back.” Touka replied, closing the door behind Yoriko and taking two of the bags.

“Are you going to sit in your pajamas all day?” Yoriko teased, kissing Touka on the cheek before pulling out a food and a water dish, both with cat prints on them, and setting them on the floor near the refrigerator. “Hand me the food and a measuring cup please.”

Touka nodded and did as she was asked. “I thought of a name for the trash cat.” She said, filling a cup with water and dumping it into the water bowl.

“Really?” Yoriko grinned, pulling out a collar with a bell on it and a few toys from one of the bags.

“Yes.” Touka said, pointing to the kitten. “We’re calling her Gomi.”

“Gomi?” Yoriko frowned as she carried the litterbox into the laundry room. “Why would we name our kitten ‘trash?’?”

“She’s a trash cat, her name is trash.” Touka replied, following her girlfriend with the bag of litter. “Besides,” She continued with a smirk. “I think she’ll like the name Gomi-chan.”

“You named our kitten trash.” Yoriko mumbled to herself as she filled the litterbox. “Gomi-chan is going to have a complex!”

“You called her Gomi-chan.” Touka laughed, putting the litter on a shelf. “That’s her name, you can’t change it.”

“You’re so mean to me!” Yoriko whined, jumping then they heard a crash from the other room.

“Dammit, Gomi-chan!” Touka growled, stomping out of the room to see that Gomi had managed to tip the trashcan over and was now trying to eat some of the trash. “Yoriko, your cat is eating out of the trash!”


End file.
